The experiment turned chibi's
by Violet Dust
Summary: hehe, the title really explains its self but ya, summary inside i really didn't know what to expect in the genre, so...ya, well....heh, i guess i do now
1. Potions

The Experiment Turned Chibi's

By Violet Dust

I don't own Yugioh, I don't think I ever will because ya, if I did the story would change and people wouldn't like it! So ya, --U I know I'm pathetic.

Okay, this was different when I started it, but I got a better Idea and I so had to act on it.

Well anyway, the cast has been placed in alphabetical order and when you see the characters names **bolded** that means they are **chibi** well everyone except mai...! Hehe, well you'll see. **Bakura, Duke, Ishizu, Joey, Malik, **Marik, Mokuba, Odeon, Ryou, Serenity, **Seto**, Tea, Tristen, Yami, and **Yugi**.

Plus the yami's are separate so, ya. Pairings later on. Oh ya, uh, a bit of yaoi, and it's mild, mild, mild yaoi.

"Speech"

/mind link

'_Thought'_

_oh um, ya, sorry it's soooo short i'm just kinda getting it out of the way and getting ready for further chappies._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yugi sat nervously beside Yami watching his darker half play with mixed potions in his chemistry lab. Yami had insisted he make 7 bottles of the potion and give them out to whom he thought _disserved_ them or who wanted to be experimented on.

Yugi watched in fear as yami turned the flame up a bit higher to quickly heat the potion he'd just finished mixing. Yugi's violet eyes widened as the potion quickly turned a bright shade of honey.

"Well, okay, I'm not going to try it out, but we will later" yami said as he quickly wrote the ingredients the potion down. He then quickly took out another vial and mixed his ingredients together adding yet another thing into the potion.

Holding it above the fire just so it could bubble, yami waited for the potion to react. The potion hissed and turned light lavender. Yami quickly repeated in cleaning up and put the same ingredients as before but took instead of adding what he did he put something else in its place.

The potion heated up quickly and foamed threatening to spill over the sides. Yami quickly removed it and swirled it around instead until it turned orchid. He decided that he'd just swirl or mix it together instead of using the flame seeing yugi's discomfort and silent gasps.

Once he was done Yami had seven total. (Once again) Honey, Lavender, and Orchid which were now sitting comfortly next to, green, light blue, antique gold and white. With each in easy reach and in a safe place so they wouldn't be spilled on accident Yami and Yugi cleaned up the mess and put everything back.

Exiting the backroom they had been using, and shutting the light off as the went and carefully closing the door the two made their way upstairs to rest, but little did they know that trouble would be spreading the next day and would continue on for a while as the potions gave off an eerie glow illuminating the room with their color.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Good, Bad? Tell me what you think please?! I know this seems like the CHIBI FILES but it's not, it's going to be really different! And besides, that was one potion and this is 7 bright glowing potions all different colors which are going to multi characters one of which does **not** include seto. IF however this does sound like I'm copying someone's work **PLEASE tell me**, **_nicely?_**


	2. Chibi Joey

I don't own Yugioh, I don't think I ever will because ya, if I did the story would change and people wouldn't like it! So ya, --U I know I'm pathetic.

You know the rest, if you don't heh, go back and read the first chapter. Oh yes, that Yami's are separate if you haven't already figured it out.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Yugi opened a violet eye sleepily and looked at his surroundings. Things seemed normal enough, yami was next to him, the puzzle was still on the night stand, and the house wasn't burning down. Everything seemed okay, but that was because Yugi had forgotten about the potions Yami had made last night.

Yawning Yugi climbed out of bed and got a quick shower before heading downstairs to see a pair of tired glaring violet eyes staring at him. Yugi gulped as his grandfather stood there waiting for an explanation.

"Um, g, good morning Grandpa?" Yugi stuttered not looking his grandfather in the eye as the glare increased. "i-is something wrong?"

"Yugi what is the meaning of these?!" Solomon said holding up the potions that yami had made that were still giving off an eerie glow illuminating the whole room when he held it up for yugi to see.

"Um grandpa you see..." yugi started but he was cut off as Yami came downstairs and finished the question for him.

"They're for yugi's science class, I just helped him make them" Yami answered simply.

/thanks yami/

you're welcome, I couldn't sit back and listen to you get into trouble

"Are you boys alright?" Solomon asked seeing the spaced out expressions on both of their faces setting the potions carefully on the table next to the stairs.

"Yes" yugi and yami answered simultaneously and walked into the kitchen to get them-selves something to eat. Solomon followed shortly and the three sat down to have breakfast when the potions gave off more bright light that caught there attention.

"Yami, Yugi, you don't have to lie about the potions I know it's not for science class" Solomon said putting down his spoon.

"You do grandpa, how's that?" yugi asked sweetly over a spoonful of cereal.

"Because this is Summer Vacation, so you better think of some other excuse than school or just come out and tell me the truth." Solomon said looking yugi in the eye.

Yugi simply looked at Yami as if to say 'should we tell him?' Yami nodded his head and went back to eating.

/I meant you/

me what?

/tell him about the potions, you don't have to tell him what you made it for specifically/

do I have to?

/yes you do and stop pouting, it's not like he can kick you out of the house, you're a 5000 year old spirit the worst he could do is.../

I doesn't want to know the rest hakari thank you; alright I'll tell him alright?

/great thanks! / Yugi shut off the mind link before Yami could say anymore.

"Uh well you see grandpa, um, I made that potion for some of my friends that I want to try it out on and yeah, that's about it" Yami said quickly taking a bite out of his bagel.

Solomon looked at Yami and then looked back and forth between Yugi and Yami who were both eating as fast as they could with out him blowing up before they could finish.

"Boys slow down before you choke" Solomon said calmly slowly enjoying his breakfast. Yugi and Yami reluctantly slowed down but finished quicker than Solomon and then went to the kitchen to rinse off their dishes and snuck around the other side of the kitchen to the hallway.

"That was close Yami, I was sure he was going to blow up" yugi said breathing a sigh of relief.

"So, yugi, I was thinking that we'd you know, 'test' the potions out" yami said slyly hoping his hakari would agree to his plan.

"Well who do you want to test it on?" yugi asked

"Well, hey I know why don't we try Joey, I'm sure he'll try anything" yami said thinking aloud yugi glared at him for making a wise crack at his best friend.

"Yami that was mean, but, alright, I'll call Joey and see if he'll come over"

"You go do that, in the mean time I'll think of some way to get him to drink the potion"

Yugi nodded and grabbed the phone quickly dialing Joey's number. After a few minuets a voice answered.

"Hello...?" Joey asked sleepily

"Hi Joey! It's me yugi" yugi said cheerfully

"Hey yug' what's up?"

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to come over" yugi mumbled trying his best to sound as if there was nothing going on.

"Sure yug' I'll be over dere as soon as I get dressed" and with that the blond hung up to go see his friend.

A few minuets later Joey was at the door waiting to be let in (1).

"Hi Joey!" yugi said cheerfully, yami stood right behind yugi wearing the exact same smile on his face.

"Alright you two what's up?" joey said eyeing his two spiky haired friends suspiciously.

"Nothings up Joey!" the said simultaneously pulling the blond inside and shutting the door. Joey didn't say anything as he let them drag him upstairs to the room they shared.

"Okay Joey, we brought you over here to sample some soda we got" Yugi stated and Yami picked up where he left off.

"Yeah, it came all the way from Egypt!" Joey raised an eye brow and yugi stated giggling at the way yami had got all giddy when he mentioned Egypt.

"Well...hey I didn't know ya'll went ta Egypt when?" Joey asked looking at his friends.

"We didn't go to Egypt Joey, we just sent away for something's in this magazine Yami got" yugi said quickly.

"Oh I see, dats cool, so when do I get ta try it?" joey asked becoming more impatient. Yugi quickly got the honey colored potion or the 'soda' and gave it to his friend. "This is different" Joey said musing over the color but drinking it anyway.

After he was finished Joey gave the empty potion container back to Yugi and was about to start a conversation with his friends when he hiccupped and shrunk in size. Yugi's and Yami's eyes widened in shock at the rapidly shrinking blond. Joey kept hiccupping until he had reached the potential size of 3 years old.

Yugi fainted but luckily landed on the bed behind him while Yami smirked at the results and picked Joey up setting him beside Yugi. Immediately the blond curled up to his unconscious friend.

"Joey, do you know who you're sitting by?" Yami asked kindly trying to see if the blond in fact knew who his friend was. Joey giggled but answered.

"Its yugi silly" joey said through giggles. Yami pretended to be embarrassed and ruffled the blond's hair getting more giggles out of the chib. Yami didn't say anything after that figuring the blond knew who the rest of his friends and family were and left it at that.

Joey found interest in braiding Yugi's lighting shaped bangs so that they still stood out in an odd angle but with braids instead. Yami took the opportunity to call the rest of his friends and carefully decided who the rest of his victims would be.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	3. Poor Seto

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The others arrived shortly and shot a million questions towards Yami on why he'd called them there since he didn't give an explanation over the phone. Luckily Yugi had woken up from his little episode earlier and was currently coming down the stairs.

Joey, being a three year old child (heh, sort of), decided he wanted to attach himself to Yugi's leg just as Yugi was descending down the stairs. Yugi gasped in surprise causing attention to be drawn to him-self. The rest of the gang watched in horror as Yugi lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs hitting each one and landing in a heap at the bottom semi hiding Joey from everyone with his other leg.

Three seconds after the fall the most ear shattering screech could be herd from miles away. Not too long after that a knock at the door was heard, which, didn't help the screaming. Yami plugged his ears and made it to the door way only to see Seto Kaiba standing there with a look of annoyance on his face.

"What is going on here Yami?!" Seto demanded looking Yami dead in the eyes. Yami said nothing but moved out of the way as Seto made his way into the ever so crowed game shop covering his ears.

"Well, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to get it from that make-inu's mouth?!" Seto snapped glaring at anyone who dared open their mouth, save for Yami yelling over the screaming. "And where in the hell is that shriek coming from?!" before yami could answer however the sound stopped and everyone rushed to Yugi's side to help their fallen friend.

"Yugi are you all right?!" Tea asked holding Yugi so he was leaning against her.

"I'm fine Tea, I just have a real bad headache is all" Yugi mumbled forgetting that Joey was still in the room and hurt for that matter.

"Yugi is that Joey?" Tristen asked pointing to a small blond figure in the corner.

"Um well you see guys..." yugi trailed off not finding any words to say to his friends.

"I've had enough of this, is that or is that not Wheeler!" Seto snapped glaring daggers at Yugi and Yami.

"Listen Kaiba, you look stressed why don't you sit down and we'll talk?" Yami asked trying so desperately to change the subject.

"Is that my brother or not?!" Serenity snapped grabbing Yami by his shirt shaking him violently. Yami glared at Serenity non-intentionally which made her let go instantly and run to Tristen.

"Yami please calm down!" Yugi pleaded looking at his Yami with some difficulty being all wrapped up in Tea's arms.

"I'm sorry you guys, please Kaiba can't we just talk about it?" Yami asked his voice quiet, as almost a plead.

"Fine, but you better make it a quick explanation" Seto snapped quickly walking into the back room of the game shop with Yami following behind. As soon as they were both inside Yami locked the door.

"And you're locking the door because?" Seto questioned slightly backing away from Yami, feeling unsure if he should stay close the ancient spirit or not.

"Do you really want to know if that was Joey or not Kaiba?" Yami asked dangerously.

"Yes, now was that Wheeler or not, I don't have all day!" Seto snapped momentarily forgetting his worries and stepped closer to the spirit.

"It was" Yami answered simply. "And the same fate awaits you Kaiba" yami smirked after that seeing the look of confusion and worry cross the young CEO's features.

"Why are you turning me chibi?" seto asked not finding his normal voice any longer.

"Because you're my guinea pigs and if you were to suddenly vanish, you'd be in MY shadow for once" yami laughed

"You're crazy" seto croaked out backing up as far as he could go.

Yami smirked and left the room only to return a second later with the second potion he'd conjured up. With that the ancient spirit advanced onto Seto until they'd reached a corner on the far side of the room.

Conjuring up the powers of the millennium puzzle Yami used a little shadow magic to pin Seto to the wall. Yami than forced the light blue potion into Seto's mouth which stayed in there until he swallowed it.

As soon as Seto had caught his breath he started to hiccup and shrink just like Joey had only a few hours before. Yami finally released his hold on Seto and watched as the young chibi ran past him, a look of fear etched in his small features.

Yami laughed insanely before opening the door to the back room which Seto flew out of almost immediately tears streaming out of big blue eyes. But before Seto could reach where the others were Yami scooped him up and quietly made his way over to Joey who was still in the corner.

"Hey it's okay" Yami cooed. "I'm going to take care of you, why don't you come up stairs and you two can play okay?" Yami said holding out his free hand the blond chibi.

Joey accepted Yami's hand sniffling and made his way up the stairs with Yami and Seto. Once they were upstairs Yami went around looking for some clothing that might better fit the younger ones.

Yami came back only to find that Joey and Seto weren't like their normal selves; they were actually playing nicely and getting along. Yami sighed and picked them up setting them down on his bed, wrestling the smaller clothes over their heads. As soon as both boys were dressed Yami sat down and watched as Seto and Joey continued to play, a small smile etched across yami's face.

"I hope Kaiba's not going to kill me when he reaches his normal age again, I really didn't mean what I said...I just...wanted him to be happy" Yami thought out loud to himself.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Mean while down stairs)

"Yugi, please tell us what's going on here" Serenity pleaded, still a bit shaken up with Yami's glare.

"Well um, I don't really know my self..." Yugi lied looking at the ground.

"Come on Yug' you can tell us, I mean he's the other half of your soul after all" Tristen remarked trying to coax his friend into telling them what exactly was going on.

"I hate to be rude Yugi but can I use your phone?" Duke asked trying to escape the subject.

"Um, ya Duke it's in the backroom" Yugi answered not really knowing about the whole 'Kaiba' incident back there. Duke silently thanked Yugi and went into the backroom quickly trying to go out the door there. As soon as he reached the door something caught his eye.

Curiosity got the best of Duke and he slowly made his way over to the corner only to find Seto's trench coat along with a few straps and his pants and shoes. Duke shuddered but picked up the trench coat and made his way back to the others.

"Yugi" Duke called out

"Yes?" Yugi answered wondering what his friend wanted.

"What is the meaning of this?" Duke questioned a bit harshly holding the trench coat up so everyone could see it.

All eyes turned towards Yugi who looked like he was struggling for an answer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
